


Everything that I could possibly want

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I have it.
Relationships: Nicolas Flamel/Nearly Headless Nick
Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119785





	Everything that I could possibly want

Our tale begins outside Gryffindor Tower. The house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick is talking to his boyfriend, Nicolas Flamel.

Nicolas asked, "Are you disappointed that they won't let you join the Headless Hunt?"

Nick admitted, "Not one bit."

Nicolas asked, "I thought you had been wanting to join for centuries though?"

Nick smiled. "Yeah, had been being the key words in that sentence. Since I met you, things have changed. I have everything I could possibly want in life right here and now, I don't think some Headless Hunt can take that away from me."


End file.
